What goes on in team 8
by yachiru.chan.candy.bug
Summary: Kiba X Shino! yes, its yaoi. i do not own naruto! but i thought i did pretty good for my first story, hehe. im gonna come out with more chapters soon, WOO
1. New mission

FWWSSSHHHH. The air flew over my hair as the buildings whisked by.

_I can't believe I'm late! _I thought. _Damn TenTen must have reset my alarm again._ I could feel Akamaru under me, his body pulsing. He'd grown quite large in the last two years. He was paying me back for all the years I'd let him ride on my head. We rounded a corner, his paws skidding slightly before he took off again. My thoughts drifted slightly. It had been such a few long weeks since I'd seen Shino. I couldn't wait to see the fascinating mysterious figure again. A mission would be the perfect way to catch up on things. The thought of disappointing him with my lack of punctuality ripped at my stomach. Now I was slightly resistant to be there, where he was. I sighed. Akamaru made another bound, then slowly trotted to a stop. I hopped off and looked around. No one. Huh. Interesting. A slow crawl came from my hand. I lifted it and examined. There I found a small black bug. I looked up again and there he was. His hands shoved in the pockets of his coat; the same black glasses. When looking him over, I found no slings, bandages or cuts visible. I sniffed. No blood either.

"Hey Aburame!! No hangovers? I don't see any girls," I said, looking around.

"Ha Ha. You know how I feel about women, as dead as a doorknob..."

"Oops. Guess I spaced-out. Where's Hinata?" A small spark of hope raced through me. Would I get to spend my whole time with Shino alone?

"Extended mission. I guess they didn't get back on time. Just me and you, Inu." His cheeks pressed upwards slightly, signaling a grin of some sort. I couldn't interpret. I grinned as well. Yes! Actual alone time with Shino…

"Ah damn! I was sooo looking forward to sharing a sleeping bag with Hinata!" I chuckled. _Over my dead body…_

"Heh. You would… So, be ready to go in an hour?"

"Sure Thing!" I hopped onto Akamaru and bounded away.

At my home now, I scurried to get everything. My pack was soon filled with my best posesions, for a mission that is. _A whole three days!_ I thought to myself. _I get him all to myself. _I flopped down beside Akamaru. I inquired what might happen on these three days. Shino's face was so perfect in my mind to know he was different type of gorgeous. My mental image drifted down from his face to a lower region. My warm face snapped me out of my out of my fantasy and I realized I was squirming. Akamaru dipped his head down and licked me. That made it all the more difficult to stop squirming. I let out a small groan, and jumped up to my feet and looked at the clock. Only 5 more minutes! Had I been day dreaming that long?! The lack of time meant no cold shower. SHIT! Akamaru was at his feet and out the door before I could turn around. I grabbed my pack and threw it on, sprinting after Akamaru. I hopped onto his back and bit down on my lip. Akamaru's body was moving in the wrong place. I let out another groan, and he whined. Thinking something was wrong, He slowed.

"NO!!" I yelled. "Keep going, boy! I'm fine!!"  
He quickly picked up his pace again. I huphed and tried to focus on the cold wind. For summer, it was fairly cool. It helped… but not much. We reached the main gate of Konoha within minutes. I glanced at the clock.  
"What the…?!"

It had only been a mere 20 minutes since I had dashed away from Shino.

"God damn it, TenTen!!" She had switched my clock yet again.

A low growl erupted from my chest. There wasn't any point to try and get back home to come straight back. So Akamaru lied down against a shady tree, resting his head on his paws while I paced. I ran through plans in my head of what to do and say while with Shino. Maybe I could get one… tiny… peck…

_Excuse me?! He doesn't like you like that._ My confidence fell due to my mental scolding. I tried to argue, but I knew what my mind said was true. My body fell down next to Akamaru's. He nestled me closer, putting his muzzle on my shoulder as a protective brother would do to his younger sibling. I sighed. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to understand… but I was too embarrassed to explain.

The time passed by quickly… too quickly for me. My mood had become more love-less and depressed, and I didn't have time to cheer myself up again. Shino came out of the top of the tree, popping down in front of me. He stared down at me with an expression I couldn't see. He slowly lifted his glasses up, which he rarely did, and peered down at me. I didn't look up, although I sensed his movements.

"Kiba…?" He kneeled down in front of me. My head shot up, surprised by his closeness. I looked at his rock eyes and blinked furiously, trying to resist the urge to give in. _He… doesn't… like… you… remember?!_ I said, mentally thrashing myself for even thinking about letting him inside. I then switched my expression from depressed and pleading to stern and somewhat passionate.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Nothing…" he replied, leaning back hesitantly, as if he wasn't satisfied with my switch in outlooks.

"Sure… whatever," I growled. He looked at me as what seemed to be unease. I shifted, uncomfortable from the stare, and he still looked at me.

"Alright. You don't have to tell your best friend, aside from Akamaru, what's wrong… at this moment. But I do have 3 days, Kiba. So I'll get it out eventually." He studied me, then Akamaru, and then turned his face back to me, cheeks raised into a grin. My mouth twitched into an automatic smile. I couldn't resist after seeing his own. He chuckled.

I was on my feet in the next minute, as well as my fury brother, and following Shino out the gates. I watched his back, my eyes drifting up… as well as down. That damned coat hid to much, and I wished I could get more of a visual. So my eyes, disappointed and bored, came up to his neck and rested there. With a small twitch of black, a bug scampered across his flawless skin, and we entered the line of trees.


	2. Friendly visiting

We'd been running for a few hours now, scouting the area outside of my home village. It was all clear except for an occasional scorch mark or a slithering snake print on the ground. All were unusual, but didn't seem so abnormal that they needed to be reported back right away.

Shino and I went on and on about so many different things, Akamaru had a hard time keeping up. We ranted about teams, sensei's, technique's, weapon's and what scenarios to use them for. We also chatted about village gossip: who was dating who, the Academy, shops, kids, housing and women. The "women" topic was scarce because we both managed to get enough negative's about them to discard them as ineligible. This surprised me. Shino always studied people so intently. I thought for sure there would be at least one woman who appealed to him. When I mentioned it, he simply replied with the same comment as the early afternoon: "women are as dead as a doorknob". I laughed and he chuckled wickedly.

More topics came up as we ventured further away from Konoha. We chatted, teased, pushed, and sighed in defeat when either of us lost a debate. The sun began to sink in the background sky. We set up camp while keeping the same light atmosphere. The talks lasted till the forest darkened around our fire. We silenced to eat after a long day of scouting.

I munched happily, content with the quality time I was getting with my awkward team mate. I looked up to study his figure for the millionth time today, ignoring the mental thrashing. But when my eyes did drift up, his eyes were fixed onto me securely. He didn't look away when I stared back. My face started to burn. I tried to fight it back down, but failed terribly.

"So, Kiba, if you don't like women… you must find men more suitable as mates… correct?"

I stammered. Why was he so curious? Wasn't that a personal question? How did he even guess?

"Well when you said you've never had a kiss, you said 'I've never kissed a _girl_'"

My face turned brighter red. "O-o-ok." I fumbled. "I have to admit to one of those… so… I've never kissed a girl… but I _have_ kissed a man…" I stopped there, not wanting to give any more details.

"Who was it?" he pressed. "And _how _was it?" He removed his glasses to show his burning curiosity.

I stared at him, all resistance gone. The words came out without hesitation. "Kakashi-sensei was drunk after a fight he had with Sakura. When I took him home, he pinned me to a wall and used his sharingan. You probably know what happened next… but that eye of his…" I shivered. "It made the experience beyond normal."

When I came back from my memory, I saw Shino slipping off his jacket, leaving only his shirt over his torso. I shifted in my sitting position, trying to relieve some of the tension that was rising in my pants. I looked over to the side. Akamaru was fast asleep. When I turned back to look at Shino again, he was beside me… a foot away, but inching closer.

"Wh-what the hell?!" I said, truly stunned. My mental thrashing ripped yet again. Before I could protest further, his lips were on mine. I gasped, completely and utterly shocked. I fought at the damned parylization, and put my hand at his face. I pressed my lips against his, returning the touch. The next second I pulled away to breathe. I stared at him. He smirked back.

"How does that compete with Kakashi?"

"No comparison..." I felt my cheeks. It could've been mistaken that I was sick I was so warm. I jumped into his lap, running my lips along his. God, it felt so good! His tongue flicked along my lips gently. Mine returned the gesture, running along his tongue. I pulled him down to the ground, his body resting softly on my own. I shivered while sensation rushed through me. His tongue flicked inside my mouth, taking advantage of the chance to explore. I moaned, running my hands up his chest. He grabbed my hands by the wrists and pinned them above my head. With his lips caressing mine, he slid his hand up my torso and I squirmed. I wrapped my legs around his hips. He led his lips down my neck and nibbled softly. The temptation was almost unbearable. A thousand thoughts ran in my head. What if I was a test? Just a product of his curious imagination? And what if I was a toy... and later to be tossed away? I squirmed more. Sensing something was wrong, he stopped and pulled away to study my face. I panted frantically.

"Why…? You don't like men, Shino! I'm just a toy! You need a fix!! I can't believe you'd hurt me like this…" I shoved him off. When I scrawled to my feet, he stood beside me, his arms wrapped around me and looking at me with piercing eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I'm _not_doing that to you. And no, I don't like men, I like a man. You. You're not a toy. I really want you."

I stood there. His arms tightened around me. He could still be lying… could still be using me. He pressed his lips to mine and again my questions were silenced.

In another second we were both on the ground again, the same position. I left my arms above my head as he let go of his grip to secure his hands on my hips. My tongue flicked and played with his as he ground his hips against his hips against mine. My tension grew and I moaned loudly into his mouth. I heard a small groan escape him as well. He tugged my shirt up and off my back, moving down to lick at my chest.

"Nnn…"He fumbled to undo my pants. I reached down and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside. He took just another second to have me fully undressed, as well as him.

I braced myself, knowing what was next. My first time wasn't unbearable. Kakashi was able to replace my pain with pleasure. But I wasn't too sure about this time. He panted and rubbed his hands up and down my sides while swirling his tongue over my neck. I groaned loudly, trying to rub myself against him.

"Patience…," He whispered into my ear, chuckling.

"I've been waiting patiently for months!! I think I'll die if I wait another second."

He breathed a pleasure sigh against my skin. He wrapped one of his arms around my back. The other was secured around my member, stroking and teasing gently. I gasped loudly and moaned even louder. He slowly pressed the tip of his own member against my entrance. My groaning continued.

"Sh-sh-shino…"

He hushed into my ear and licked it gently. I tightened my arms around his neck. He thrust slowly into me. I bit down into his neck. I felt him tense.

"I'm fine, Shi… Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded slightly and he pulled out slowly, thrust back in slowly, then came back out. The same pattern continued. His movements slowly got faster. What small pain I had disappeared quickly and turned into pleasure. I moaned loudly and murmured different things into his ear which made him groan louder. He pulled me up to sit in his lap. I bounced up and down on his member, his hands maneuvering my movements. Gasping and groaning, we licked and moved with each other. I couldn't hold back my tension anymore. I let go, screaming his name. I covered our torso's with my cum. He let go as well, panting as I fell back and Shino toppled onto me.

"Amazing…," He breathed. I smiled, panting. He was still inside me. I squirmed and gasped as another wave of pleasure went through my body. He chuckled and glanced over at Akamaru, who was still sleeping (god only knows how). I kissed Shino's cheek and whined quietly.

"We need to rest, Kiba-chan. Maybe later on tomorrow, ok?" I sighed and pouted. "Let's go get cleaned up, shall we?" He pulled me up into his arms and I let him cradle me there. I dozed lightly while he carried me.

**I hope that was good enough for my first yaoi hentai fanfic .  
I just need to type the next chapter, but the fourth chapter is giving me a little trouble, writer's block.  
--**


	3. cleaning up

I opened my eyes as I felt some warm water hit my back. I blinked a few times and squirmed. There was an arm against my back. I looked up to see Shino while he chuckled lightly. My cheeks turned red.

"I told you we needed to get cleaned up," he said, letting my legs down from his cradle. "I found some hot springs a little ways from camp."

I stumbled and sank down into the water. He did as well. I moved over and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his lips press against my hair.

"We're not gonna be able to wake up in the morning."

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna be able to sit for three days." I teased, smiling.

"Oh, come on! I was gentle…"

"Mhmm. Ok"

"Fine. Next time I won't be so nice."

I look up at him and saw a smirk crossing his lips. I blushed more and snuggled my head into his chest.

"Sure. You couldn't be mean to something this cute." He blinked and wrapped his arms around me. "I win," I whispered. He held me tighter against his chest while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck gently and moved up to his lips. His hand gripped onto the back of my head. I ran my tongue lightly over his bottom lip. He groaned and greedily took my tongue into his mouth. _My turn to tease._ I squirmed in his lap against a certain… "area", pulled my mouth apart from his and licked my lips.

"We should get back to Akamaru and rest." He sighed heavily and carried me out of the water. We both slipped on a pair of boxers and pants. I shivered. Shino hadn't brought my jacket and I really missed it. He put his arm around my waist, supporting me as I stumbled along, his body acting as a replacement for my jacket. I was shivering like crazy and very tired by the time we got back to camp. I looked over to Akamaru. He was sprawled out, snoring lightly.

I smiled, exhausted, and walked over to my sleeping bag, which already occupied Shino. His chest was still bare, but with welcoming warmth. I put my back against it so his figure curved into mine. I pulled his arm around my waist and quickly fell asleep.

**Forgot about this chapter!! It's really chapter 3, the other one is chapter 4. Sorry for the mix up, hehe. Thanks for reviews!! Love them. I'm always up for doing better. And a short chapter O.o**


	4. Snake

The sun broke through the trees and moved slowly until it touched my face. I groaned and draped my arm over my eyes. I felt Akamaru lick my hand. I uncovered my eyes and squinted up at the smiling boulder of fur.

"Hey boy."

He woofed in response and licked my face. I chuckled and rubbed my eyes. When I remembered what happened the night before, I shot up to a sitting position. I looked across the small camp site to find it empty. I turned my head from side to side, no one. My heart sank slightly as my mental thrashing started up again. _Did he actually use me?_ I shook my head to rid the thoughts and got up.

The sun was at the right point in the sky to know it was after noon. I sighed. Lady Hokage won't be pretty if she finds out I lost a half of a day of scouting… and even worse if she finds out the reason.

I slipped on my shirt and fumbled around, doing small things around the camp. After a few minutes, I had most of the camp packed up. I sat, stirring the fire when I heard rustles from the trees and bushes in front of me. I looked up and smelt the air. _What the…?!_ I growled and crouched into a defense position. Out of the trees came a pale figure with long dark hair. I heard him chuckle wickedly. The sound made my skin crawl and caused my body to tense more. The one and only… Orochimaru.

I always thought that his relationship intentions with the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha were more… sexual than mental.

He slinked toward me while I held my stance. I knew that he wasn't one man you wanted to mess with, even with my abilities. Akamaru must have thought the same thing because he retreated backwards, snarling and keeping his eyes securely on the snake. I flinched. Something was crawling up my back. Taking advantage of my momentary distraction, Orochimaru flung himself across the open ground between us and pinned me to the ground with so much pressure I could hardly breathe. I kneed and bit before I felt something pierce my side. I tried to look to the side, but my sluggish muscles only let me see Akamaru wrestling with something.

My body went numb and it became very difficult to feel much of anything. My eyes glazed over as I saw the pale figure moving over me. I blinked, trying to clear the fog from my eyes. My single groan was responded with a blow across my face. I could visualize a few figures mixing now, and suddenly moved away. What I assumed was Akamaru came over to me and licked my face. _Yup, it's Akamaru._ My body's feeling came back. I shot up._ Bad idea. _My head spun and my stomach lurched. I looked down to try and steady myself. I found that my pants had been undone. My eyes widened.

I looked over to see Orochimaru retreating back into the trees at a steady pace. Shino was standing stiffly across from him. I gasped then flinched, sure that I'd disrupted the stare down. But Shino didn't move once. Akamaru was crouched beside me. Orochimaru soon disappeared, but before he was out of site, I saw a smirk and a wink directed toward me. Now Shino flinched. I guess he saw the wink, too.

When Akamaru's body shape softened, Shino turned around and walked slowly toward me. Akamaru lay down obediently and Shino kneeled beside me, fixing my pants. My cheeks burned slightly.

He spoke softly. "Kiba… where did he bite you?" I stared at him, confused. _When in this god damn mess had I been bitten? I remember being stabbed… is that what he's talking about?_

"He stabbed my s-side…" I mumbled, still not quite recovered from my paralyzation.

Shino's hands were at my side in not even a second, lifting up my shirt and pressing his cold pale hands to my side. I winced and he sighed. "We need to get back to Konoha right now," He said, keeping one hand lightly at my side and placed the other on my cheek. "You'll ride on Akamaru's back and keep safe while I trail behind and keep an eye out for Orochimaru and Sasuke…" He snarled under his coat.

I unbuttoned his coat with my lazy fingers and pressed my lips gently to his. He pulled me into a loose hug and kissed back. He smiled weakly and brushed my face with his thumb. "You need to go." Then his face turned into an emotionless mask again. He picked me up and had me lie down on Akamaru, like he said before. The dull throbbing started to get stronger and spread across my body. I leaned against Akamaru. My body burned. The blackness easily swept over my eyes while I screamed into Akamaru's neck.

**END!! Lol, for now. Boring chapter, I know, sorry . but im still kinda lacking my creativity T.T**


	5. Awakening

My eyes slowly peeled open to see a white ceiling above me. _Ow…_ I also noticed my side was throbbing. I looked over, my stiff neck stinging in protest. Akamaru lay sleeping at the foot of my bed. Hinata was covered in blankets on a large chair. My eyes kept floating around the room, but never came upon a pale figure. My heart fell. I wriggled in my bed to find that my legs didn't really do much.

"Hey boy… AKAMARU!!" Akamaru jumped up, looked at me with worry, then woofed a few times. "I'm fine… Well actually… no, I'm not. Where's Shino??" He hesitated and trotted over to Hinata, licking her cheek. I heard a faint giggle, which was followed by a gasp.

"Kiba? KIBA!" She scrambled over to me and put me in a Chouji tight hug.

"Gah! Can't… breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry," she said, letting me out of her death grip.

"Where do you get your strength from?! I mean you're so tiny, but you got the strength of gawdamn TenTen!!" Just then, ironically enough, TenTen barreled thru the door to my room. "Shit…"

"Inu!!" She grinned and ran, jumped, and plopped on top of me, huggling. I yelped in pain. Her knee had caught my side just right. Hinata gasped while TenTen just giggled. "You're so whiny! I hardly put pressure on it! Gosh, we need to shape you up." I just snarled, letting growls erupting from my chest. "Now that's more like it."

I sighed. "Can you just give me the update? Like how did I get here?? And where's my Shi... teammate?"

TenTen fell silent. Then I knew it was bad because she never liked being the bearer of bad news. Hinata caught my eye, so I turned my attention to her instead.

"W-well you've been asleep for almost a week. We were beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. You got a lot of venom in your system. Lady Hokage extracted most of the poison, but some of it she couldn't find, so she's working on a medicine to work out the rest." I glanced down at my legs. She nodded. "That's why your legs feel like a bag of bricks." I nodded, not really caring about my welfare, only his…

"And Shino?"

Hinata paused.

"He hasn't made contact yet, Kiba." My head swung to look at TenTen, because I really, really wasn't expecting her to speak. Hinata was also staring at her, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"On a happier note!! What happened with you and Shino, hmm?! You had a night with him alone! How was it?" TenTen giggled and looked at Hinata, who was as flushed as I was. I smirked.

"I'll tell… if Hinata'll tell me why she had an extended mission." Hinata shook her head quickly while TenTen giggled more. "Oh come on! Sharing a tent with the gorgeous fox that has the perfect 

body and that sexy tattoo on his stomach?! How was he?! I gotta know!!" Hinata broke into loads of giggles and smiles. "So I'm lying in a bed, poisoned, and don't know where the love of my life is, and you won't just tell me a few little details about your kinky mission with Uzumaki? I guess I know you don't care at all about my emotional state." She looked completely mortified until she must of realized I was just being a shit because she broke into more giggles.

"OK!!" She yelled. TenTen hushed her, giggling as well. "I can say he knows how to use his mouth well. And that chakara!" She shivered. "It's so weird feeling! But in a good way!! "

"Hinata!! You little devil! I can't believe you did Naruto!!" TenTen said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well one thing's for sure," I interjected. "If he's just toying with you, I'm gonna take him and throw him in a cellar! WITH OROCHIMARU!!" We all burst out laughing. It was a funny comment, but true, none the less.

"So what about y--" Hinata began, but was cut off when Kakashi suddenly jumped into the room.

"I'm sorry to cut this chat short, ladies, but Kiba has some de-briefing he needs to go through" Hinata and TenTen both looked reluctant but nodded, glancing towards me as they exited. I saw that Akamaru also made His way out. There I was, sitting in a room with the gray-haired masked beauty… Alone.

**I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK!! huggles it thank god! So I have like a ton of new chapters for those of you who read my horrible writing ******


	6. Kakashi Hospital Rape

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, aware that Kakashi was looking me over.

"You've grown since I've last seen you… Kiba…" He took a seat beside me. I looked at him, trying to hold back laughter.

"Which has been how long, sensei?!"

"Almost a year," he said, lightly, which pissed me off. "Hmmn…" He slinked in beside me, resting one of his hands on my leg. I glared at him. "Oh… don't be mad," he whined. "I'm sorry it's been so long... but I can make up for it." His voice turned more seductive at the end of his sentence while he slid his hand up my leg. I couldn't really speak, or move my legs away, so my silence seemed to o.k. his motives. Kakashi slipped his way under me so my legs were at his hips. His hands made a cage around my body, placed on either side of my torso. I started to panic slightly as he removed his mask. _If I say no, he couldn't really rape me in a hospital, could he?_ He licked up my bare, partially bandaged chest to my neck, and finally lips. His tongue glided gracefully over my lips, the move perfected from years of practice. The gesture made me feel sick, not captivated, like Shino's touch made me feel. My movements clouded, and I still wasn't responding much to Kakashi, but my hands moved to his pants. I groaned unknowingly. Kakashi looked at me, and now I noticed the piercing red eye. The clouds surrounding my mind only thickened and I felt pleasure, and nothing but.

Kakashi brought his tongue back down my chest and lower still. _W-what is this??_

"No…" I said, pulling my hands away from his waist.

"You don't want to?" I looked away to avoid his eyes. He breathed up my neck and licked my ear.

"I want him... I just... I can't!!"

Kakashi sighed. "Alright." He kissed my cheek lightly and climbed out from under me. "We haven't found him yet. Every lead has been cut short." I nodded, panting slightly. I had to have been the first person to turn down the amazing Kakashi Hatake…

"If anything else comes up…"

"You'll be the second to know," he replied, smiling the charming masked smile he was famous for. "Try not to worry about him too much. And if you're lonely, you know where to find me." He winked before covering up his red eye and walking out the door. Hinata barreled in after that. "Slow down, Hinata, nothing comes in life from rushing."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," she replied stopping to bow politely. Another second and she ran up to me. "Shino just stumbled into the front door of the hospital!"

"Is he ok?! What was he doing?! WHERE IS HE?! I want to see him!!"

"Slow down. He won't stop yelling at the nurses. I think he wants to see you first. He looked like he was bleeding a lot, Kiba."

"Then, fuck, Hinata, let me see him!" Right as I ended my sentence, yelling came from down the hallway and in stumbled Shino.

"I'm gonna see him weather you bimbo headed fat ass bold legged bitches like it or…" he stopped, finally noticing he'd found the right room.

"Shino…" I gasped. He smiled, very weakly.

"K-kiba…" He stumbled forward and collapsed on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Aburame?! Bleeding all over my clean sheets…" I half chuckled, half choked, trying to keep my voice as light as possible.

He groaned. "Watching over your unlucky ass, Inu."

I leaned down, laughing, and pressed my lips to his. "Stupid, as always."

He simply groaned again in reply. The nurses who had been watching from the hallway stormed in and escorted Shino to go get examined, or to some room somewhere. I looked at Hinata who I'd completely forgotten about. She was flushed. She scrambled over like she usually does and handed me some tissues. I never realized I was so close to tears. I laughed, and thanked her while she began to change my sheets.

"I should get up for a walk," I stated, turning my partially numbed legs to the edge of the bed. "After all… I still have my night with Shino to tell about. And I want to get all the details about Uzumaki!"

**END!! Yet again another short chapter, tehe.**


	7. Finally, A Visit!

After a few long days of waiting , I was free to go back home. It didn't really please me… at all. In those three days, no one would tell me anything about Shino, other than he was fine and I should rest up as well. Like I can fuckin rest when a perverted girly-man is after me and the last I heard of my lover was when he was bleeding in my lap. Yes… such relaxing and comforting thoughts.

I went up to the front desk of the hospital to check out. The attendant was smiley and giggly, maybe around my age. I pulled out of my sulk and made a half smile. I could hardly stand being around someone so happy and not be taken in by happiness myself, even if only for a second or two. "So I bet you haven't been working here for long." I said, grinning a little bit more.

She broke into another giggle. "How'd you know?"

I chuckled and leaned in. "All the other nurses who've worked here for over a year have sticks up their asses."

She laughed, thumbing through some files. "Well, it's actually my first day here." Right as she stated that, a huge click went off in my head and I got an idea… If nicey nurse hadn't been working here very long, she'd be out of the gossip and wouldn't know anything about me or shino or not letting me see him. Not a bad plan for finding shino…not that I had been planning to leave this hospital without him in the first place, but I didn't really have a plan to find him until now. And sure I was going to be using this girls lack of work experience to my advantage, but I was going to lose it soon if I didn't see Shino.

"Well…" I looked around to see the nearly empy front room. There was just an old man reading the paper. Good… no extra nurses. "Since you have so much free time…" I paused to smile, which gave her a chance to giggle yet again. " I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. It would make me so happy."

"Ofcourse! I'd love to help."

"you see… I heard my boyfriend was taken here the other day. But no one will give me the time of day and tell me where in this hospital he is. I think I'll go mad if I can't hold him soon…" I added a small choke and whine in my voice for added affect. She looked at me, completely horrified that the her workplace was so uncaring.

She nodded quickly. "Just give me his name and I'll give you the room number."

"Thank you! His name is Aburame, Shino." Thank you Kami thank you Kami thank you Kami!!

She thumbed through some more files quickly and let out an aha! When she found the file we'd been looking for. "Room 113! Just go down this hall here and take the second left you see." She said, pointing down a corridor.

"Thank you so so much! I'll take you out for sake for this!" I said kissing her hand and running into the corridor she had pointed to.

"Good luck!"she called out. I rounded the second left and slowed to a walk while nurses passed. _Fuck, I didn't catch her name…_ I thought, breathing quickly as I watched the numbers eagerly. 99… 101… 103… Shit… maybe I should've brought her with incase anyone's in the room with him… 107… 109… 111… FINALLY!! 113!! I turned the knob quickly at first, but caught myself and managed to creep in quietly, which was odd for me. Being quiet in stressful situations was not my thing.

All my thoughts silenced when I saw him. There lay my shiino in his pale beauty. It was everything I could do _not_ to break into a full out glomp!!


End file.
